


sure as the sea

by littlelocaldreamer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Edmonton Oilers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelocaldreamer/pseuds/littlelocaldreamer
Summary: They don’t do this.But Connor looks so happy, so carefree like he never is, and before he can stop himself Leon asks the girl, “When are we leaving?”
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	sure as the sea

**Author's Note:**

> second product of the great 2020 quarantine. title by maggie rogers.

It’s just Connor and Leon after everyone else has left.

They’re both dressed and fully showered, Connor patiently waiting by the door while Leon zips up his backpack. 

They always walk to their cars together, sometimes even ride to the rink if time permits it. They both wholeheartedly believe in setting routines and that’s theirs. 

The air tonight is different, though. 

Leon’s the first of the NHL to hit 100 points this season. Not only is it a dream come true, but the _way_ it happened—with a goal, on home ice, against the Jets, from _Connor’s_ assist—

He shakes his head, looking around the locker room in disbelief. This can’t actually be his life. 

Connor doesn’t say anything, letting him be with a small smile on his face as Leon walks towards him. 

They exchange easy small talk on the walk to Connor’s Range Rover, and Leon thinks about how they don’t have a game or practice tomorrow. He’s giddy with the knowledge, hoping Connor will let him come over. 

“Do you want to—“

“Of course,” Connor answers easily, buckling his seatbelt. 

Leon laughs. “You don’t know what I was going to say.”

Connor grins, checking his camera before backing out with a hand on the back of Leon’s seat. “You were going to ask if I wanted to hang out.”

Leon fakes a huff, crossing his arms. 

Connor’s hand moves from the headrest to gently grip the back of Leon’s head. The car‘s in park in the middle of the aisle. 

Leon looks over at Connor, cheeks heating up. 

“Hey.”

Leon swallows. His mouth is suddenly so dry. “Hey.”

Connor squeezes Leon’s head, scritches his nails at the base of his skull before pulling away. “Soon, eh?”

Leon turns his head, hiding his big silly smile. “Soon.”

It’s quiet on the drive home, both of them exhausted from the season and hopeful for the upcoming playoffs series. After awhile, when Connor reaches across the dash and takes Leon’s hand in his, Leon’s bottom lip wobbles for a second. It’s unnerving.

Leon doesn’t turn and look at him.

People always say Connor’s somewhat robotic; face never betraying any emotion and movements rarely shining any light on what he’s thinking inside. 

Those people don’t know him. 

Those people don’t know what it’s like to have someone who never opens up to anyone open up to _you_ —they don’t know that when Connor smiles directly at you, face bright and open and warm, it’s actually devastating. Because he’ll eventually turn that attention elsewhere. But only after you’ve already become addicted to it. 

Now they’re touching. And Leon can’t look. 

It’s too intense; becoming too much.

A couple of months ago they took a girl back to their hotel together. 

Then they did it again; and again. 

It kept happening.

Leon has no idea how they fell into this pattern; probably equal parts pure adrenaline and furious sexual frustration. It’s hard living life half on the road and half at home. Not exactly the best recipe for consistent tender love and care. 

Leon hasn’t minded.

It’s been really fun, really sexy—uncomplicated. 

Up until a couple weeks ago. 

They’d been doing shots, drunk and stupidly clingy towards one another when a local approached. She suggested the three of them go up to Connor’s hotel room to discuss how successful the line changes had been. 

“I don’t want to split the two of you up though,” she said, sucking on a cherry in a frankly illegal manner. “I think I deserve to have you both at once. But this time—“ she smirked at Connor, “I’m center.”

Leon’s cheeks hurt from how hard he laughed but he was into it—crazy into it. 

She smiled at her own cheesiness and Leon pictured getting his cock in her mouth—maybe right next to Connor’s—

“Fuck yeah, let’s do it.” 

And later, when Connor came in her mouth while Leon ate her out—they locked eyes over her fit, firm body and Connor whispered his name; loose and soft. The heat in his eyes made Leon feel like dying inside.

He wanted to kiss him so badly. 

So sure—other than realizing he may have some sort of _feeling_ towards his best friend—the whole threesome situation has been free from drama.

Connor passes Leon’s street. 

The air between them now is calm and comfortable, Connor’s thumb rubbing slow circles on the sensitive inner skin of Leon’s wrist. The motion is starting to make him hard and he wants to panic momentarily but it’s dark out. And he’s in black jeans with a black pullover he can drape across his lap if need be.

Connor’s still got his favorite gray peacoat at his place; Leon should probably take that back before he Ubers home later. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Connor murmurs, fond and gentle. “You were amazing tonight. Have been all season.”

Leon blushes, thankful it’s easily concealed. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Connor shrugs and squeezes his hand, smiling at the road as he turns into his luxury complex garage. “Not about me. Not tonight.”

There’s something in his tone Leon can’t quite catch—relief or exhaustion—maybe even apathy. 

Connor’s the most-watched hockey player on earth but people are starting to take notes on Leon. Their dynamic may be shifting momentarily but the enormity—the pressure of expectation that comes from being a generational talent—will always fall on Connor. 

People think Leon wants that life- the attention and the scrutiny- but they couldn’t be more wrong. He’s an introvert. Painfully shy. Fiercely possessive of his privacy. All he wants is to play great hockey and win hard games. Maybe even a Cup or three. 

He knows that’s all Connor wants, too. 

Everything else could disappear tomorrow and Connor would probably walk in the locker room whistling a silly tune with a goofy grin on his face. 

He’s never wanted the hype, the cameras, the gossip. He’s a lot like Leon. Which is why they’re incredibly close. It’s also why Leon is so protective of him; he cares for Connor in a way most people don’t. Cherishes his thoughts, opinions, constructive criticism. And Leon knows that’s returned. It’s how they’ve morphed from team mates to best mates. 

The only complicated part is the newly added sexual aspect. 

Leon’s trying to work that one out. 

_”Do you want to?” Connor asks, cheeks flushed pink. He looks so handsome, dressed head to toe in black. Leon’s probably been staring at him too long but he’s pretty drunk. They both are._

_Everyone looks to Connor to lead but Connor looks to Leon a lot of the time if he’s too overwhelmed or unsure. It doesn’t happen often but it does happen—and Leon is always there when Connor needs him._

_But tonight—Leon’s not sure of the play._

_They’ve somehow ended up in a bizarre dance bar outside of Glendale, AZ. Stromer’s recommendation from his brief stint on the ‘Yotes._

_It’s pretty lit—massive, three floors, strobe lights, a gigantic outdoor patio that offers a view of the faraway Thunderbird Peaks. The team’s not flying out until morning and they’ve just won their 7th game in a row on a Friday night so they’re out celebrating._

_Leon doesn’t know how this pretty brunette found herself between him and Connor propositioning, however._

_She leans in Leon’s space, says right into his ear, “I’ll still be in the middle, just with less clothes.”_

_Leon’s jaw drops as he looks at Connor. They don’t do this. They aren’t these type of hockey players—who get into all sorts of sexual hijinks and possibly fuck with the team dynamics over a quick romp in the sack._

_But Connor looks so happy, so carefree like he never is, and before he can stop himself Leon asks the girl, “When are we leaving?”_

_Her red, glossy lips tilt in a filthy smirk as she answers, “Right now.”_

_She ends up riding Connor, back to his chest, while Leon alternates between fingering her clit and playing with her gorgeous tits._

_Connor’s flushed from exertion and his pale cock glistens from her arousal. It’s so hot to watch where he disappears inside her body that Leon can barely see straight._

_The woman cries out as he rubs at her, getting aggressive from his own arousal pushing him forward._

_When she comes, tightening on Connor, Leon grabs his cock so quickly he loses balance, nearly falling to the mattress but being caught at the last second by Connor._

_“Come on,” he urges, desperation in his voice, “come for us, Leo—“_

_The woman steals his attention from Connor, instigating a dirty kissing session right next to his head._

_Leon begs himself not to open his eyes and look at his teammate, his best friend—oh fuck—as he pulses slick into his palm—_

It was sexy and insane; left Leon so wildly wanting after only one time.

He didn’t kiss Connor. 

And no time after that, either. It isn’t a big deal.

_Why is he fixating?_

Maybe, with each hookup, Leon hopes—just a little—

No one on the team knows, not even Nuge or Nursey. It’s like this dirty little secret between him and Connor. 

But as they walk up to Connor’s place and Connor keeps sending shy, peeking glances back at him, the secret doesn’t feel so little anymore. 

Maybe tonight—

The moment they’re through the door Leon senses someone else in the apartment immediately. 

Sure enough—he first sees the fire roaring in the living room then a pretty little red head pouring a glass of white wine in the kitchen beyond that.

Leon’s eyebrows shoot up as he looks between her and Connor, waiting for clarification. 

He immediately feels like he missed something: a conversation, an acknowledgement back at Rogers Place. But this isn’t new regardless; Connor always feels so far ahead of him. 

Leon fights now to catch up. “What’s happening here?”

Connor at least has the audacity to look somewhat sheepish, shrugging as he says, “Leo, this is Jenna. We dated awhile back.”

Before Leon can reply, Jenna speaks. 

“Hi Leon. I hear we have something to celebrate?”

She smiles, and her teeth are white and perfectly straight. She holds out a tiny hand and Leon eyes the pretty pale lavender polish on her fingers as he gives her skin a soft kiss. 

“Do we?” He asks, teasing. 

She winks, taking a sip of her beverage.

Her wrist smells like vanilla.

Leon knows Connor’s mentioned her before but he can’t remember from when. Not like it matters. Connor’s already stripping off his outer layer behind her, glancing at Leon with a somewhat nervous gaze. 

“Okay?” He mouths. 

Leon grins, alarmed at how forced it feels. 

Jenna takes his hand and leads him over to the kitchen island, sliding off his jacket once he sits and handing it over to Connor to hang up. Connor smiles at her and it’s eerily similar to the one he gives Leon. Which is— rare. 

Normally he looks uncomfortable or ready to bolt with just about everyone. 

Jenna grins back and bumps her hip into his side, giggling. There’s an air of easy familiarity between the two of them that Leon is immediately, irrationally jealous of. 

He shoves it down and clears his throat, trying to shake off any awkwardness. 

His best friend and this gorgeous girl want to have a threesome with him. He’s just crossed the NHL 100 point mark. He’s got his health, his looks, and a great career. 

He needs to get it together.

“Lemme change real quick?” Connor asks.

Jenna nods while Leon waves him off. The tension’s thick in his throat. 

Jenna comes back over to him, swaying her hips all playful and salaciously. Leon should be getting turned on; he tries to imagine his strong hands on her delicate ribs, his large fingers trailing softly through her hair. It’s difficult. 

He should loosen up.

He asks Jenna about her day while they wait on Connor, not wanting to be rude. He was raised with manners, after all.  
But he doesn’t really register anything of what she says. 

“Something to drink?” Connor asks as he comes back into the room only a couple of minutes later, down to a soft black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. 

“Please,” Leon answers, looking over at Jenna as she sits down beside him. 

He’s startled when she brings a hand to his knee and grips it, but he covers it with his own anyway. Maybe the touch will calm his nerves. 

“How was the game?” She asks. 

She’s slowly stroking her hand up and down his knee; careful yet deliberate. She moves it up his thigh a centimeter or so every time she circles. The seduction tactic works; Leon’s dick is finally taking interest, giving the barest twitch in his pants.

“It was good, high energy. You didn’t watch, huh?” He asks with a playful tone, smiling over at her. 

“Jen’s not much into hockey,” Connor answers, sliding a rum and diet across the marble countertop. “It’s probably why we didn’t work out, eh? Definitely not because of my lax schedule or anything.”

“Oh, absolutely not! I was, for sure, the one always busy. Such a shame.” Jenna responds, rolling her eyes as she takes another sip from her glass. 

“Oh is that what we’re saying now?” Connor questions, grinning. 

Her and Connor seamlessly continue on, catching up over her creative projects and her family for a few minutes and laughing entirely too much for Leon’s taste.

By the time their conversation winds down Jenna’s hand is dangerously close to his dick but he’s a little too busy having an internal crisis to react. 

“So—are we doing this or what?” Jenna asks, blunt, as she leans into Leon. 

Before he can answer Connor swoops in. “Well I certainly didn’t call you over to play video games. Unless—of course—you wanted that. In which case, we respect and support you.”

Jenna snorts, cute and high-pitched.

Leon laughs too, but it’s only because he reminds himself that it would be weird if he didn’t. 

It’s just. Is Connor— _smoothly joking around_ with a woman? Yes, he’s Leon’s best friend. Yes, Leon knows him incredibly well. Yes, Connor is charming with those he’s comfortable with. But Leon’s never even met this girl before tonight and he’s a little hung up on that fact. 

Because to him, it seems like these two are acting like kindred spirits. 

And Leon’s only maybe a _little_ threatened. 

Connor’s supposed to be awkward and weird and quiet to everyone outside of his inner circle. Same as Leon. They often gravitate towards one another in group settings because of this shared trait. 

But Jenna—Connor’s calm disposition around her is one that took years to build with Leon. 

Leon doesn’t even know this girl. 

In some logical part of his brain, he knows he’s grossly overreacting. He’s probably just exhausted. And maybe a little irritated he has to share Connor’s attention.

Only a little. 

Still—he may—pout. A smidge. 

He throws his drink back, desperate to hide how self-conscious he is. He never has to fight for Connor’s total focus to be on him; it always just _is_. 

But Connor’s barely looked at him since they walked into his place. 

Leon’s confused about it and he hates that.

He finishes his drink, silently berating himself for being so annoyed. 

“Someone’s thirsty, we need to catch up,” Jenna comments, throwing back and finishing her drink as well.

Connor looks around, pulling a face when he realizes he was never made a drink. It’s adorable enough Leon has to laugh, internal tension easing a little. 

He starts to stand as he asks, “You want a drink, Con?”

But Jenna waves him off, says, “You sit. I got it.” 

Leon tries to stop his eyes from rolling but the move irks him so badly he can’t stop it. 

Connor sees and frowns. 

Leon winces. 

Fuck—this shouldn’t be so difficult. 

Jenna’s mixing Connor a drink and her back is turned to them, seemingly unaware of the silent exchange. The fire crackles in the den and smooth, old time jazz plays on the speakers. This is the most relaxing setting in the world. Even the couch is draped in faux fur—for fuck’s sake. 

Leon closes his eyes. 

Connor comes over and Leon’s struck with how badly he wants it to be just them and no one else. 

But he doesn’t know how to voice this—so he stays silent and watches the ice cubes clink at the bottom of his glass. 

By the time they make it to the bedroom, Leon’s eased up. It’s probably the three glasses of alcohol but he doesn’t much care—Connor’s getting undressed and suddenly Leon’s in his space—helping him lift his shirt and fling it away. 

Connor turns to him, blushing. “What are—“

Leon surges against his body and presses their lips together before he can think better of it. _This is gonna take me down,_ he realizes with a distressing amount of clarity. 

Connor doesn’t push him off or away. He wraps his arms around Leon’s thick waist and walks them over to the bed. When Leon’s knees gently bump against it, he settles so Connor can crawl into his lap.

They don’t stop kissing. 

It turns deep quickly, tongues gliding and molding together as Leon’s noises grow louder and unrestrained. He has no idea how long they sit there and just—kiss. 

He barely registers the sound of the front door opening and closing, content to stay right where he is for the rest of his life, but Connor pulls away. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, shiney lips puffed and swollen. He positively heaves atop Leon’s lap; looking more startled than anything. His fingers dig into Leon’s chest as he looks over his shoulder with a worried expression.

“She left.”

Leon brings his nose to Connor’s neck, bumps the tip of it against his soft skin. “Oops.”

Connor smacks him on his pec with an exasperated sigh. “She’s going to be so pissed at me.”

Leon kisses his jaw, his chin, a sweet peck against his ruby colored lip. “Is she?”

Leon brings his hands to Connor’s shoulder blades, pressing down hard and firm.

Connor closes his eyes and slumps against him, tension draining from his body. “Maybe not. Probably not.”

Leon makes a curious sound. 

Connor ducks his face down, hides it near Leon’s adam’s apple. “I think I might...”

He pauses.

Leon’s throat constricts, and he fights not to gently pull Connor out of the nook of his neck. He forces himself to take a couple of breaths, swallowing down the urge to push Connor to speak. 

He’s taking a minute.

Leon can give him that. 

When Connor speaks again, he presses the words right into Leon’s skin, warm and damp. “I have feelings for you.”

Shocked, Leon doesn’t say anything. Connor continues. “Jenna knows. It’s why she agreed...to...”

Leon prompts him: nudges his face, hums under his breath, rubs his hands up and down Connor’s broad back. 

Connor struggles though. Sometimes he gets so lost in his own head.

Leon tries to lighten the mood, fill the gap. He’s unable to resist. He says, deep and wondering, “Us fucking her at the same time?”

Connor shivers so violently Leon thinks he flinched—but when he cautiously taps the jut of Connor’s chin, silently requesting he come out, he’s slack jawed with glazed eyes—totally pleasure stricken. 

Leon smirks. “Yeah? I won’t lie. You caught me off guard.”

Connor’s head flops forward against Leon’s chest as he gives a shy little laugh. “M’sorry.”

Leon wraps him up in a full hug, squeezing his waist tight, trying to convey as much safety and comfort as he can. “Hey, no. Don’t apologize.”

He brings a hand to rest heavily on Connor’s nape, calming and possessive.

“Maybe we should’ve talked after the first time, eh?”

Connor nods.

Leon takes a deep breath. “Me too, you know?”

Connor pulls back to look at him with poorly disguised hope. “Really?”

Leon leans up, taking most of Connor’s weight like it’s nothing. He licks his lips, unconscious of it. “I didn’t know at first. Not until I realized we never kissed.”

Connor looks thoughtful, which gives Leon the courage to continue. 

“I’ll be honest and say this is a...fairly recent revelation. But— I really wanted to kiss you that first night. And just...growing up, I always knew I liked someone if I was jealous of others being around them.”

Connor smiles, silly and disarming. “Oh? And my ex-?”

Leon's face is on fire. He kisses Connor's cheek, can’t help himself. “Please don’t make me say it.”

And Connor—he just looks at him, so gentle and understanding as he softly replies, “I won’t.”

They stare at one another a bit longer, since it’s allowed. The moment feels fragile yet strong at the same time. The strangest paradox. 

“So I’ve had feelings for awhile,” Connor admits after a moment, shifting atop his lap, “but I don’t think I actually noticed until you were the only other thing I could think about besides hockey.”

It’s Leon’s turn to grin, eyes crinkling and jaw sore from smiling so hard. “Wow. You’re serious?”

Connor nods solemnly. “As a heart attack.”

Leon laughs. “That’s probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And it means a lot—coming from you.”

Connor laughs with him. “So you know I’m not fooling around.”

Leon straightens up. “I do.”

Connor bites his lip and adjusts Leon’s shirt, purposefully not looking at him. “We gonna see where this goes, then?”

Leon has to physically stop himself from doing something overtly sappy, like shouting a mortifying declaration of love or holding Connor’s big, capable hand in his own. 

He schools his face into a sincere gaze as he looks up, fighting sheer disbelief not for the first time tonight. 

“I’d like to try.”

Connor squeezes his arms around Leon’s neck, lips perched right up against his ear, “Just us?”

“Yeah Connor. Just us.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! LOTS of introspection. what did you think?


End file.
